versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Dingodile
Dingodile is a mutant creation of N. Brio and a recurring antagonist in the Crash Bandicoot series. Stats Attack Potency: City Level (Can harm and even one-shot Crash.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Crash, who can dodge lightning-based attacks, and other comparable characters.) with Relativistic+ reactions (Capable of piloting vehicles comparable to Oxide's hovercraft, which can travel at 76% the speed of light.) Durability: City Level (Can take multiple attacks from Crash.) Hax: Minor Toon Force, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility via eponymous power-up Intelligence: At least Average (Has no notable displays of intelligence.) Stamina: Unspecified Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Toon Force:' While not to the same extent as other characters, Dingodile can survive being comically flattened and blown up, just like other characters. *'Forcefield Creation:' His boss fight in The Huge Adventure involves him being shielded by a forcefield that is impervious to Crash's attacks. Enough force can shut these down however, such as when he accidentally hits himself with debris from his missiles. It is unknown if this is due to an external device or not, however. *'Heat Resistance:' During his boss fight in Twinsanity, Dingodile will shield himself by surrounding himself with fire, which he seems unfazed by. Equipment *'Flamethrower:' Dingodile's signature weapon, a souped-up flamethrower that can shoot powerful streams of fire and fireballs. *'Missiles:' In The Huge Adventure, one of Dingodile's attacks involves him shooting missiles upward. *'Power Hose:' Built similarly to his flamethrower, except it sprays water instead of shooting fire. He uses this for his boss battle in the DS version of Crash of the Titans. *'Racing game power-ups:' **'N. Brio Beakers:' A vial of green chemical potion that deals damage to those who break it upon themselves. Juiced up variation comes in red and will temporarily slow opponents down and jumble their items. **'TNT Crate:' Can be tossed or dropped down, exploding if they make contact after a three second timer. Juiced up variation turns into a Nitro Crate, which explodes immediately on contact. **'Bowling Bomb:' Bombs that can be rolled along the ground, exploding either on contact or by being detonated remotely. Can also come in a batch of three. Juiced up variations have a wider area of effect. **'Tracking Missile:' A missile that will hone in on the nearest opponent. Can also come in batches of three. Juiced up variation improves their tracking capabilities. **'Power Shield:' A force field that engulfs the user and will shield them from an attack, though will eventually dissipate after a couple seconds. Juiced up variation is blue and will be indefinite so long as not attacked. **'Invincibility Mask:' An appropriate mask will orbit the user, making them invincible and capable of barreling through opponents. In Rilla Roo's case, he calls upon Uka Uka. Juiced up variation increases the duration. **'N. Tropy Clock:' A stopwatch that will temporarily slow down time for all opponents within the vicinity. **'Warp Orb:' An electrified orb that will target the lead opponent. Juiced up variation will travel faster. **'Invisibility:' Exactly as the title suggests, will temporarily make the user invisible. **'Ice Shards:' Dropped behind the vehicle, causing anyone who hits them to be briefly frozen. The juiced up variation causes its victims to have less traction for a bit after thawing out. **'Static Orb:' Dropped behind the vehicle, electrocuting anyone who comes into contact with it. The juiced up variation will reverse the controls of the victim's vehicle. **'Tornado:' A tornado that will target the lead opponent, or every opponent in front if juiced up. Weaknesses *Is brash and tends not to pay attention to his surroundings. *Damaging the heater on his back will cause it to explode on himself. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Activision Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Animals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Relativistic+